Stärker als Hass
by 7thRaven
Summary: Willst du auf alle Zeiten allein in der Dunkelheit umher wandern? ...Mein armer Vincent... wirst du es ertragen, stets allein deine Schatten zu bekämpfen?


**Disclaimer:** Hojo und Vincent gehören leider nicht mir, sondern Square Enix... aber frau wird ja wohl noch träumen dürfen.

**Stronger than hate **

Wir stehen einander gegenüber, Auge in Auge. Die großkalibrige Waffe in deiner Hand ist direkt auf mein Herz gerichtet; der Lauf zittert nicht.

Dein Blick ist kalt, ausdruckslos... welch ein Unterschied zu dem unvernünftigen, überemotionalen Jungen von damals! Du bist in diesen Jahren gereift... nun, bis zu einem gewissen Grad habe ich dich dazu gezwungen.

Mein Geschöpf... Wie schön du bist, wenn der Hass deine perfekten Gesichtszüge verhärtet und das Rot deiner unglaublichen Augen zum Leuchten bringt! Du warst nur der missratene Sohn eines zweitklassigen Wissenschaftlers, zu sprunghaft, um in seine Fußstapfen zu treten. Sicherlich warst du intelligenter als der Durchschnitt der Turks, ganz bestimmt auch dreister. Nie wusstest du, wann du den Mund zu halten hattest...

Ruhig sehe ich dich an; ich weiß, dass ich dir gegenüber keine Schwäche zeigen darf. Ein leises Grollen dringt aus deiner Kehle. Erwacht eines der Monster in dir? Ich gebe zu, der Gedanke erregt mich. Wie stark ist der Dämon tatsächlich? Wie wirken sich die drei anderen Kreaturen aus, die in dir ihr Dasein fristen? Und was ist mit den Experimenten, die meine Frau – deine geliebte Lucrezia – an dir vorgenommen hat? Das ist faszinierend...

Du erschauerst wie unter einem heftigen Schüttelfrost. Ich hatte fast vergessen, wie sehr es meine Lust entfacht, dich so zu sehen, in deinem Gesicht zu lesen, wie du um Kontrolle kämpfst, dich verzweifelt bemühst, trotz Schmerz und Angst die Fassung zu wahren...

„Nun, Vincent? Möchtest du es nicht zu Ende bringen?"

Zufrieden nehme ich das irritierte Flattern deiner Lider zur Kenntnis. So sicher bist du deiner Sache wohl doch nicht, hm?

Du wirkst erschöpft; unter deinen Augen liegen Schatten, und du bist sogar noch blasser als gewöhnlich. Es sieht nicht so aus, als würde deine so heiß ersehnte Freiheit dir gut bekommen... So etwas hatte ich mir schon gedacht. Immerhin kenne ich dich in- und auswendig, vielleicht besser als du dich selbst.

„Du siehst müde aus", bemerke ich sanft, fast fürsorglich. Deine Reaktion ist bemerkenswert: du zuckst zusammen, als habe ich dich geschlagen. Schau an... ganz so kalt lasse ich dich offenbar doch nicht...

Deine Hände zittern, und mit ihnen die Waffe.

„Wovor fürchtest du dich?"

„Ich fürchte mich nicht!", fauchst du, viel zu heftig.

„Nein? Und warum zitterst du dann so sehr?"

Entsetzt schaust du auf den bebenden Lauf der Waffe. Es ist hart, der Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu sehen, nicht wahr?

„Was wird sich für dich ändern, wenn du mich tötest?", frage ich sachlich.

„..."

„Antworte mir." Beinahe automatisch hat meine Stimme jenen strengen Ton angenommen, den ich dir gegenüber im Labor immer angeschlagen habe.

Du senkst den Blick, hilflos. Und schon habe ich dich fast da, wo ich dich haben will. Du bist so berechenbar, reagierst auf meine Manipulationen wie die Marionette, die du bist... mein hübsches, tödliches Spielzeug.

„Du wirst nie wieder ein Mensch werden. Du wirst nie mehr mit Lucrezia zusammen sein – sie wird auf ewig in ihrem Kristall gefangen bleiben. Hm... Rache? Du weißt genau, dass dich das nicht befriedigen würde. Im Gegenteil: es wäre nur eine weitere Sünde, die dich belastet, ein weiteres Leben, das du auf dem Gewissen..."

„Halt den Mund!"

Mit einer übernatürlich schnellen Bewegung hast du die Distanz zwischen uns überwunden; ich spüre den kalten Drillingslauf der Pistole an meiner Stirn.

„Nur zu. Drück ab. Aber wofür wirst du leben, wenn du niemanden mehr hast, den du hassen kannst? Deine Kampfgefährten haben jetzt ihr eigenes Leben – sie brauchen dich nicht mehr. Jene, die du einst kanntest, halten dich für tot. Sie wären bestimmt entsetzt zu sehen, was aus dir geworden ist. Du bist allein, Vincent. Wohin wirst du gehen?"

Nun wirkst du beinahe hilflos... armes Ding.

„Wirst du dich in dieser Welt zurechtfinden, so, wie du jetzt bist? Du weißt doch genau, dass sie noch mehr Angst vor dir haben werden, als du sie vor ihnen hast. Und nicht nur du hast dich verändert – auch die Welt ist eine andere geworden. Ein Wesen wie du hat dort keinen Platz. Willst du dich den Rest deiner Existenz lang verstecken?"

Deine Augen werden dunkel – ich scheine etwas ausgesprochen zu haben, das du dir nicht eingestehen wolltest.

„Willst du auf alle Zeiten allein in der Dunkelheit umher wandern?" Jetzt spreche ich mit dir wie mit einem verängstigten Kind, ruhig und zärtlich. „Mein armer Vincent... wirst du es ertragen, stets allein deine Schatten zu bekämpfen? Oder wirst du eines Tages gegen sie verlieren?" Wieder suche ich deinen erloschenen, leblosen Blick. „Und wenn du dann verloren hast – wirst du mit den Konsequenzen leben können? Noch mehr Blut an deinen Händen..."

Ich kann mir ein Lächeln nicht länger verkneifen, als du langsam die Waffe senkst. „Du wirst niemals mehr etwas anderes sein als ein Monster... Eine Schreckgestalt wie aus den alten Sagen der Cetra."

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde huscht eine Emotion über dein starres Gesicht. Schmerz? Erneut hebst du die Waffe. Sollte ich den Bogen etwa überspannt haben? Nein... dieses Mal setzt du den Lauf an deine eigene Schläfe. Erstaunlich, welche Macht ich noch immer über dich habe... Aber du denkst doch wohl nicht, dass ich es dir so einfach mache, oder?

„Nicht doch", tadle ich. „Willst du etwa wieder einmal davonlaufen?"

Wie habe ich ihn vermisst, diesen wunderbaren, winzigen Funken Wut im tiefen Rot deiner Augen!

„Du hast mich zu dem gemacht, was ich bin. Du hast mir jeden Ausweg genommen!"

„Bist du dir da so sicher?"

Ein bitteres Lachen. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dich jemals aus vollem Herzen lachen gehört zu haben – nicht, dass es mich interessiert hätte.

„Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun? Zu dir zurück kriechen und mich wieder zu deinem Versuchsobjekt machen lassen?"

Ein dünnes Lächeln verzieht meine Lippen. „Sehr gut, Vincent. Genau das könntest du tun."

Ungläubig starrst du mich an, unsicher, ob du lachen oder mich anschreien sollst. „Warum sollte ich das tun?" Reizend, wie sehr du dich um deine Fassung bemühst!

„Kannst du dir diese Frage nicht selbst beantworten?" Du musst es aussprechen, um es zu realisieren... und es wird dich wieder die angemessene Demut lehren.

Ich hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber dein Zittern wird sogar noch heftiger. Offenbar bist du den erwünschten Erkenntnissen näher, als ich dachte.

„Nun?"

„..."

Ich hatte mit vielleicht sogar gewalttätigem Widerstand gerechnet, doch du siehst mich nur schweigend an, hilflos, verloren. Es scheint, als müsse ich dir ein wenig behilflich sein.

„Wer hat dich geschaffen?"

Du kämpfst mit deinem letzten Bisschen Stolz, doch es ist vorhersehbar, dass du verlieren wirst. Hart beißt du auf deine Unterlippe; ein dünner Blutfaden sucht sich seinen Weg über deine weiße Haut. Wunderschön...

„...du..."

„Es geht doch", lobe ich. „Wessen Zeichen trägst du?" Selbstverständlich habe ich es mir nicht nehmen lassen, dir mein Namenszeichen einzubrennen – auf der rechten Seite deines Rückens, etwa auf Höhe der Niere. Ah, dein kostbarer kleiner Aufschrei, als sich das glühende Eisen in deine Haut fraß... Natürlich hätte es moderne, schmerzlosere Methoden gegeben, dich zu zeichnen, doch in dieser Hinsicht bin ich nun einmal altmodisch.

„...deines..."

„Sehr richtig. Meines."

Ist es ein Schimmer von Schamesröte, der sich da auf deinen Wangen zeigt? Ich lächle zufrieden, als ich beinahe liebevoll deine markanten Züge betrachte, auf denen sich völlige Orientierungslosigkeit spiegelt.

„Hab keine Angst mehr", flüstere ich. „Es kann alles vorbei sein... Kein Zweifel mehr. Keine Verwirrung mehr." Langsam hebe ich die Hand und streiche mit den Fingerspitzen über deine kalte Haut. „Überlass die Verantwortung mir... Ergib dich einfach, Vincent."

„Ich... kann nicht..."

Wirklich nicht? Das glaube ich kaum. „Du hast es schon einmal getan."

Da ist es wieder, dieses Flattern. Ich habe das starke Verlangen, dich zu Boden zu werfen und mich dir aufzuzwingen... einen dieser heiseren, erstickten Schreie aus dir herauszupressen, bevor du die Zähne zusammenbeißt und den Blick abwendest... vielleicht sogar kristallglitzernde Tränen in deine Augen zu treiben. Aber nein... noch nicht. Alles zu seiner Zeit.

„Du hast mich dazu gezwungen..."

„Nicht doch... ich habe dir nur geholfen, den Weg zu finden, das ist alles. Es war alles in dir. Ist es so schwer, sich das einzugestehen?"

Du weichst meinem Blick aus – ein weiterer, schmerzhafter Treffer; ein weiterer Punkt für mich.

„Entscheide dich", mahne ich ruhig.

Jetzt siehst du mich doch wieder an; deine Augen sind weit geöffnet wie die eines erschrockenen Tieres.

„Du wirst mir wieder wehtun", flüsterst du.

Dumm bist du nicht, das muss ich dir lassen. „Ja", erwidere ich, dich nicht aus den Augen lassend. „Alles hat seinen Preis. Bist du bereit, ihn zu zahlen?" Als hättest du eine Wahl! Wir wissen doch beide, dass es für dich nur einen Weg gibt.

Einen Moment lang kämpfst du noch... dann senkst du den Kopf und wirfst die Waffe beiseite. Zögernd kniest du vor mir nieder und kreuzt die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Erfreut bemerke ich eine einzelne Träne, die über deine Wange rinnt – die erste von vielen, die du noch vergießen wirst. Aber bitte, gräme dich darüber nicht... ich weiß deine Tränen zu schätzen.

Ich nehme an, du hast dir etwas Zuwendung verdient... und so streiche ich dir durchs Haar, spiele ein wenig mit den dunklen Strähnen. Du wirst wieder lernen, dankbar für diese seltenen, zärtlichen Gesten zu sein. Sie werden es sein, die dich die Qualen und Demütigungen ertragen lassen werden, die ich dir auferlegen werde. So, wie es schon damals war... Du wirst mich wieder mit dieser hinreißenden Mischung aus Furcht und bedingungsloser Liebe ansehen. Erneut wird mein Wille dein Gesetz sein, meine Person das Zentrum meines Universums...

Lächelnd streiche ich dir noch einmal durchs Haar. Du bist so schön, so gefährlich... und du bist mein. Es gibt Bande, die nichts durchtrennen kann... nicht einmal Hass.

_28/01/07_


End file.
